


Karasuno Coffee

by SexyToastyBread (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Dancer Oikawa Tooru, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hinata Natsu is a good sister who loves her brother, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Kageyama Tobio is a Dork, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke are Bros, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Oikawa Tooru is a Dork, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Protective Kageyama Tobio, References to Depression, Relationship Problems, Tags Are Fun, Tanaka is a good friend, sorry for all the tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 08:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13163109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SexyToastyBread
Summary: Drama, beautiful dorks in love, best friends and relationship issues? What's a good story without those?Aka: An angsty coffee shop au between volleyball nerds.





	Karasuno Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> HI! So this is my first ever really trying to be serious fan fiction so please excuse the horrible quality!
> 
>  
> 
> Also Hinata is in his early twenties and Natsu is in middle school!

Hinata Shoyo's day always started the same way. Waking up to a screeching teenager running out the door shouting goodbye, the house smelling like tea and eggs and the sun streaming through his window. Although, those were only on the good days, unfortunately for the red head today wasn't one of those days. "Crap!" Natsu's voice echoed throughout the small apartment. The sound of the girl scampering out of bed and rushing towards her closet woke Shoyo up. The short young man groaned and rubbed a hand down his face, he twisted his head to the side to reveal the fact his younger sibling was indeed late for school. The sound of heavy rain slammed against his window.

"Wake up Shoyo!" Natsu screeched, sprinting into his room. Once she saw him awake she gave him a nod before darting out and into the bathroom. Shouyou always felt terribly sorry for their downstairs neighbors on these days. The sound of a screeching teenage girl and stomping of a half awake, five foot four man in his early twenties in the morning wasn't a pleasant way to start a day.

On the bright side the Hinata siblings weren't the only people already having a crappy start on a hopefully not so crappy day. When Shoyo finally forced himself up and out of bed Natsu was already in the small kitchen quickly whipping up some instant coffee. She sent Shoyo a wide smile, holding out one cup for her older brother who graciously took it. "I would have our normal gossip about what goes on at the shop and school, since you came home late last night, but I gotta run." she planted a kiss on her sibling's cheek and sung a bag over her shoulder, gripping her coffee cup with one hand and an umbrella in the other. "But tonight, I promise there will be so much gossip! Maybe we'll braid each other's hair!"

"Mhm," replied Hinata, watching as his sister made her way to the door. "We'll watch some soaps and do each other's nails, have a great day Natsu. I love you!" He smiled to himself when his sister replied with a quick 'I love you, too", before the door was slammed shut. Normally the sibling's exchanges would be more bubbly, with a few weird words nobody really understood, but each other and a lot of giggling. But since it was one of the days, he knew both of them were extremely tired and would be until they got home to enjoy the other's company. 

After a large bowl of cereal and another cup of sugary coffee, Shoyo got dressed and left for an agonizingly long day of work and annoying customers.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry about how long this prologue was, the next chapter will be longer and introduce most, if not all, the characters of this story! I hope you enjoyed and I will try to get Chapter One out soon!


End file.
